Heavy duty trucks and tractor trailers typically involve a semi-trailer truck, or a tractor-trailer, having a trailer connected thereto. The trailer typically requires one or more electrical systems associated with turn signals, hazard signals, brake signals, braking systems, system monitoring, lighting, etc. These electrical systems are typically controlled or monitored from within the cab of the semi/tractor. Accordingly, an electrical connection is typically required between the semi/tractor and the trailer. Because the trailer is typically detachable from the semi/tractor, the electrical connection therebetween is also typically detachable. This detachable electrical connection typically takes the form of a plug-and-socket connection, wherein the socket may have one or more electrical connections (e.g., male pins) for mating with corresponding electrical connections (e.g., female terminals) of the plug.
A problem commonly associated with common plug-and-socket connections stems from moisture and debris reaching an interior of the socket cavity. The presence of moisture or debris may damage or corrode metallic connections, such as the electrical connections, which may in turn degrade or otherwise negatively effect the electrical connections between the semi/tractor and the trailer.